


The Late Night Affairs of Phantom Thief Joker

by Akan0_P



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira turns into a slut, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Smacking, Bed Sex, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Cock Slut, Dream Sex, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hardcore, I promise I love Akira, Joker likes to pin Akira to the wall, Joker x Akira smut, Late Nights, Loss of glasses, Lots of kissing, M/M, Morgana is not present, Niether is Futaba, Oral Sex, Rape but Not Really "RAPE", Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Take it from my fujoshi hands, Wet Dream, alter ego, i can't tag, mind-break, need for said glasses, only someone as sick as I can write this, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akan0_P/pseuds/Akan0_P
Summary: It's been a long day in Mementos, so naturally, like any phantom thief would, Akira goes to sleep. But his short-lived happiness is disturbed by something going on in the cafe. Late at night? But why? Who could be in Cafe LeBlanc at such an ungodly hour? Well, Akira is going to find out who it is, and maybe lose his virginity in the process!





	The Late Night Affairs of Phantom Thief Joker

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted to have this out a month ago, but AO3 deleted my draft. Mind you, the draft that I had done all my editing on, and never saved a copy of. Major oof. But all is good now! Oh dear goodness gracious. I've come back to this fandom and this is gonna be some serious self-cest NSFW content I'm feeling just peachy keen tonight so without further ado, les gooooooooooo.  
> (lets pretend he actually needs his glasses cause I find it cute and his joker mask serves as his glasses in the metaverse think of them as those crazy super spy glasses that analyze everything and everyone I guess) My goodness this took forever to write, I'm so tired lol. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. - To clear things up, Joker is Arsene, they are basically the same thing and Joker is just dressed as Akira normally would be in the Metaverse. It would be like Arsene had a human form I guess???

Akira was sleeping, as any phantom thief would've that night. It was late, and he was very tired from having ventured to Mementos with his group that day. Much to his surprise, Morgana, instead of nagging him to go the fuck to sleep, went to the Sakura household, and slept with Futaba. For once, he actually didn't go to the Velvet Room in his dream, and he was grateful for that. But his gratefulness was short-lived because he was awoken by a loud slam of a door as some metal things hitting the tile from the downstairs of the café. Akira quickly sat up, and grabbed his glasses so he could actually see what was going on downstairs.

As he descended the creaky, wooden stairs, he began to see what looked like pots scattered on the ground. He tore his gaze from the ground to find and apprehend the culprit, but the only thing he could see was... a replica of himself? Maybe a fan?

'No, but this person is wearing my phantom thief costume, only I know what it looks like.' He thought, but the other him with red irises looked in his direction before freezing in his tracks. Then after a few seconds of nothing but silence, the other him smirked and spoke with grace, "Oh, I forgot about you, Akira. I am Joker, or in other words, you."

"Who are you and why have you come here?"

"Like I said, I am Joker, Arsene if you will."

"But I'm right here, how can you be-"

"Look, you have a persona so you should know this. I am a living manifestation of your inner self."

"I-I don't understand, what do you mean A-Arsen- Joker?"

Joker sauntered over towards Akira with a cocky smirk plastered into his porcelain features. Akira wanted to maintain as much distance as possible, so he backed up not before realizing the there was a wall behind him, and he was trapped between Joker and the wall now.

"You don't need to understand anything, now, I must say, it's been a long day for both you and me and I'm feeling kind of irritated, so you'll obey me won't you?" Joker slammed his left hand to the side of Akira's head while his other hand was busy caressing Akira's chin. After awhile, Joker began to pull off his glasses and threw them on the floor carelessly, eventually leading them to wind up with the lenses cracked.

"You won't be needing those..."

Akira was near sighted, and he needed his glasses to see the board in school. Now that they were cracked, he couldn't really see faraway things very clearly. He quickly rushed over to find his cracked glasses on the floor and bent down. B A D I D E A. Joker quickly flipped him over on his back, and pushed their lips together. Joker was quick to make it a make out session by using his tongue to dominate his other's mouth.

A gloved hand traveled up Akira's nightshirt, gently playing with his nipple, the cold temperature of the LeBlanc floor tile relaying on his skin. He tried his damnedest to fight back a moan by muffling his voice in the kiss, but once Joker moved to his neck and found that sweet spot, Akira moaned loudly.

"Mmm, let me hear more of your beautiful voice."

Joker kept licking and sucking on Akira's sweet spot making him moan even more as he played with his sensitive buds. It was then that Akira noticed Joker's raging hard-on, but Joker caught him staring.

"Ah, don't think I don't see the way you're looking at my dick, why don't you suck it you cum slut?"

Akira flinched at the words thrown at him and looked up to Joker only to find that same smirk on his face. Akira slowly reached down and unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers to reveal his stone hard cock. Akira really wanted to go back up to his bed and sleep, so he simply sat there staring sleepily at Joker's cock. Joker, of course, was irritated at his slowness and violently shoved his head forward onto his dick, forcing a lengthy groan out of Joker. As soon as he started actually putting the work into sucking Joker's cock, Joker grabbed his head, and forcefully mouth-fucked Akira, making him deep throat his cock until his face slammed into Joker's pelvis.

"Oh fuck yes, your mouth is so good, Akira. Keep doing that-yes."

Akira then hummed in disgust, not realizing that the vibration of his voice on Joker's cock only made his urge to cum grow even more.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna-"

Akira closed his mouth tightly around his length, and drank in all Joker's cum, albeit forced to by Joker himself. Joker then picked him up and threw Akira over his shoulder, and took him upstairs.

"You hear me? Listen, I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight, you won't be able to walk tomorrow, got it?"

"Y-Yes."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What kind of slut are you if you don't even address me as 'sir'?"

"Yes, J-Joker, sir..."

"Good boy."

Joker smacked his ass hard, earning a mewl from Akira. Joker laid Akira on the bed and began to undress him. Starting with his shirt, he pulled it up slowly over Akira's head.

Next we're his sweatpants, which already had a visible tent in them. Joker wrapped his fingers around the edges of the pants and pulled them down slow as ever. Akira felt as though he were being tortured. He was too far-gone in the heat of the moment, that he completely forgot about sleep.

"I see, you are easily aroused then, hm?"

"S-Shut up, this only a natural reaction..."

Joker scoffed, "natural reaction, my ass."

Akira's pants were finally off his body, but the only thing separating his manhood from Joker's mouth was his boxers. Joker looked up at him through lidded eyes and began to ever-so-slightly lick the clothed tip of his member.

"Hng, Joker, please...-"

"Please what?"

"Please stop teasing me, dammit."

"As you wish."

And his boxers were pulled off his body as his member sprang up in anticipation. Joker slowly licked the precum leaking out the tip, then took it in his mouth. Needless to say, this feeling of Joker's wet cave on his dick felt better than any dildo or onahole he has used in the past. Soon, Akira's full cock was in Joker's mouth. Joker deepthroated him hard, Akira's moans escalated through every suck as he felt himself getting close to his end.

"J-Joker, I'm gon-gonna cum--ahhh."

"Now I can't have you doing that now, can I? We've barely begun."

Joker took his mouth off of Akira's cock and Akira sighed in desperation. Pretty soon Akira was flipped over so that his hole was facing Joker. Joker poked and prodded at his hole with his finger, then inserted the first digit in. Akira hissed and moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion.

Not long after, Joker inserted another digit, along with a third five minutes later. At this point, Akira was a moaning mess on the bed. His eyes rolled up to the back of his head, and his mouth was hanging open with some slight drool spilling out the sides. Truly and unbecoming sight of the Leader of the Phantom Thieves.

But that all changed when Joker curled his fingers in just the right spot. Akira practically screamed in ecstasy. Joker chuckled, then began constantly hitting that spot with his fingers over and over again. Akira was on cloud nine, feeling and doing nothing but enjoying the intense pleasure coming from his ass. He felt that same knotted feeling in his stomach yet again, but was again not allowed to cum. He whined loudly, I mean at this point, it was pretty much as bad as a cock ring.

"Now, now, let's not be greedy. If you beg, maybe you'll get what you want, my little slut."

"Please, sir."

"Please what? What would you like me to do?"

"Please...just-- fuck me already! Let me cum!"

"Very well spoken. Fine then, you'll get what you want."

Joker slowly unbuttoned his pants and shed them off his body. His newly-hardened cock sprang free and was soon positioned at Akira's rim. He teased Akira one last time around his rim, sliding his cock around it before pushing it inside. Both of them moaned loudly.

Even though Akira was practically lost and screaming due to the pleasure, the pain came as a quick aftershock. Joker at least spared Akira the mercy of waiting for him to get used to his unnaturally thick cock. When Akira nodded and that was when Joker's thrusts began. They were slow at first, but after a couple minutes, he felt himself not being able to resist, so he picked up the pace eventually leading to him relentlessly pounding into Akira's swollen asshole. Akira's moans were on tempo with Joker's thrusts and were so loud and broken that he was pretty sure maybe even Futaba could hear them.

"Fuck yes, keep doing that right there- aghhh!"

"Man you are so tight, I love it."

Akira kept moaning and screaming about how fucking good it was. To preemptively shut up him, Joker dived in for a kiss during his sporadic thrusts. Akira was clenching onto the bed sheets as if his life depended on it as he neared his coming orgasm. Joker seemed to be at his limit as well.

"Joker, I'm gonna cum!"

"So am I."

The both released their loads, Akira's on his stomach and Joker's inside Akira's ass. When he pulled out, not long after he saw the white substance make its presence known as Akira panted for air on the bed, still with a dazed look in his eyes and disheveled black masses of hair.

After a few minutes of collecting thoughts and catching breath, Akira spoke:

"Why can't we do this again...?"

"Who said that we couldn't?"

Akira's eyes widened as Joker pulled out a red dildo. The dildo had little bumps around it, and was maybe about 6-8 inches long, Akira guessed. At the bottom was a visible control panel for, he guessed, the vibration setting which he was correct. Akira heard the sounds of faint vibration, then felt the ever-so-welcomed feeling of the big dildo being pushed and pulled in and out of his ass. Constantly hitting that one spot.

"Hnng! Ah..." Akira yelled out.

Joker knew from experience where Akira's sweet spot was, and continued to hit it harder and harder until Akira was screaming and rambling about how good it was.

"Who knew I could turn you into my slut in just an hour. We have to do this more often," Joker droned as he whispered sweet-nothings into Akira's ear.

"C'mon just put it in already!" Akira yelled even going to the lengths of preparing himself for Joker. And there he lay, on his back, fingers in his ass, stretching it for Joker. Joker chuckled.

"Of course I will, but this time, you have to call me daddy~"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had fucked long into the night, and finally, after six rounds, Akira couldn't take anymore. The cum was coming out of his ass like a waterfall, but he was too lost to even care. And just like that, Akira fell asleep on his bed again. Joker smiled at his sleeping form, and faded back into his conscious but not without a proper goodbye.

"Sleep tight, Akira."

The next morning, Akira awoke, remembering the events of the night prior. He knew he had been very tired, so he thought the whole thing a dream. But when he went to get out of bed, he realized that he was butt naked, and felt a last drop of cum roll out of his ass. He smiled to himself, knowing that wouldn't be the only time he would ever see Joker.


End file.
